


Some one shots of some festive tree bros

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: Alright, this has changed into my drabble/one-shot collection of tree boys stuff mostly Christmas. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Day One - Making a list

"Connor it's December first you know what that means right?" I turned around to face Evan "No." "Please?" "Nooooo"

“Connnnnor come on it'll be fun”

I glared at Evan from across the room,

“No. I'm not writing a list to _Santa_ ” Evan dropped my gaze and stared at the floor pouting. God, I hated it when pouted like that. It always made me break, slowly giving in to whatever stupid idea he had next.

“Fine, We can right a stupid list to Santa.”

“Yay!” Evan squealed running up to me hugging me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table where he had set up 2 pieces of paper and 2 pens.

“Alright, do you want to start or do you want me to start?” His jade eyes were shimmering with pure excitement, he looked like a puppy when he got this excited with his eyes shimmering making the even the brightest of stars look pale.

“You can go first” I sighed.

“Alright, I waaaant, hmm~” he sat there tapping the pen against his chin. He suddenly stopped and began writing on the paper. After he finished writing he proudly presented his paper to me and I read his scribbled writing,

“ _Really?_ do you really need anymore blankets”

“Yes! I always need more blankets!” he pouted, I couldn't help but smile. I always thought it was cute when he did little things like that. Like the way his hair fell over his face, or the way the light twinkled in his eyes.

“Alright Connor, Your turn!” I stared at the pen and paper contemplating on what to put down. There was nothing in particular that I wanted, maybe a new pair of headphones? Or maybe a new hoodie? I kept trying to come up with something to write down when the perfect idea came to me.

“What did you write?” Evan asked peering over my should I pulled the paper out of his sight.

“It's a secret” I gave Evan a mischievous smile, before flipping the paper over on its back and resting my arm on it to assure that Evan wouldn't see anything.

“Alright Evan it's your turn again”

We kept writing more and more things down. Evan happily smiling the entire time telling me about his little adventures in life. I just watched him, watching the little crinkles by his eyes form when he smiled broadly, or the way his hair would bounce with the rest of his body when he laughed. I was just writing down trivial things like a new hoodie or new earphones. We continued going at until the sun set and it was getting dark outside.

“Ohh crap! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late.” Evan hurriedly grabbed his stuff attempting to pack everything as fast he could. I helped him collect his stuff as he began to speak again.

“Ohh yeah! Before I go we gotta switch lists that way we have an idea of what to get each other for christmas.” We swapped our papers as I walked him over to the door before grabbing his face with both of my hands.

“Uhh Connor what are you doing?” Evan stuttered as he looked away from me furiously blushing. I turned him back around to face me before pressing his lips to mine. His lips were warm and gentle. I didn't need to see his face to know his eyes were wide with shock. When I let go of him he stumbled back a bit.

“Aghh! What was that Connor!” he yelled with his eyes staring anywhere but at my own and his face red as a tomato. I smiled at him as he made his way off my porch and down the street.

“By the way you can cross out that first thing I wanted for Christmas” I called out to him, he looked back at me confused as he unfolded the list i gave him and he read it. His face grew even redder against the warm yellow light of my porch light.

“CONNOR!” I laughed and closed the door as I smugly smiled looking up to the mistletoe hung up right above my door recalling what I had wrote down as the first thing I wanted for Christmas.

_A kiss under the mistletoe._

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2 - Slant of Light

My heart was racing as my body leaned into Connors. I could feel his breathing steady as he fell asleep, the warmth of the blanket lured me into falling asleep but my racing thoughts wouldn’t let me. I felt more at ease with Connor but it didn’t stop my constant stream of worries. I glanced up and out the window in an attempt to distract myself, when I looked out all I could see was the bright sunlight reflecting off the snow covered grass; when I looked beside the window there was small chair and a sheet of old yellow paper. I tilted my head so I could see the paper better,  _ Slant of Light  _ by Emily Dickinson. With the sound of the church bells in the distance I began to read the poem to myself. 

_ “There's a certain Slant of light, _ __   
_ Winter Afternoons – _ __   
_ That oppresses, like the Heft _ _   
_ __ Of Cathedral Tunes –

_ Heavenly Hurt, it gives us – _ __   
_ We can find no scar, _ __   
_ But internal difference – _ _   
_ __ Where the Meanings, are –”

  
  


“Ehh, - Evan who are you talking too” Connor sleepily looked over to me and tilted his head before resting it on my shoulder. I chuckled 

“No one, just reading something” he just nodded before falling back asleep. I sat up carefully putting Connors head down on a pillow, with his eyes closed and his face resting he looked at peace for once. He looked like am angel the way his brown curls fell everywhere and his soft rosy lips slightly parted as he breathed. I walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools and pulled out my phone. My phone blinded me with the ridiculously bright light as I fiddled around on it trying to turn down the brightness. I went online and ordered some pizza online, I set my phone down on the counter before walking over the window. I picked up the poem and began to read again as the sun finally dipped just below the horizon leaving the sky an array of pink, blues, and golden. 

_ “None may teach it – Any – _ __   
_ 'Tis the seal Despair – _ __   
_ An imperial affliction _ __   
_ Sent us of the Air – _ __   
__   
_ When it comes, the Landscape listens – _ __   
_ Shadows – hold their breath – _ __   
_ When it goes, 'tis like the Distance _ _   
_ __ On the look of Death –”

Just as I finished reading the doorbell rang and I got up to go pay for the pizza. When I came back into the kitchen Connor was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. He stared at me his deep gray eyes wide with shock.

“What? Have you never seen pizza before?”

“No, I just never the day would come when you would order it yourself.”

“Hey-” I set the pizza down on the counter “Your so mean, I can adult”

Connor just stared at me laughing before coming up to me and grabbing a pizza box and running off.

“Hey! Come back here with that. Not the Hawian pizza I want some” I chased him back down the hall the sound of my bare feet hitting the floor mixing with the quiet tune of church bells played in the distance as the moon took its turn to illuminate the sky. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, hope you enjoyed, On that note, have a great day, be you, be proud, and stay safe.


	3. Day three - A Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating I'll explain down below at the end.

“Are you sure I can't help?”

“Yes I'm sure Evan, I'm pretty sure this tree weighs as much as you do” Evan just rolled his eyes while grabbing a few boxes and following me into the cabin. The cabin had been dusty before we cleaned it out and now it smelled like pine. Evan set the boxes down as I began to put the tree up, after we had set the tree up we went back into the bitter cold to retrieve more of the christmas decorations and other stuff we had brought with us. After we finished getting everything inside we collapsed onto the floor and just sat near each other. 

“Weird”

“What's weird?” I rolled over just a enough to see him. 

“Spending Christmas here, normally I would have just spent it at home alone waiting for my mom to get home, if she did.” He dropped his gaze and looked back up at the ceiling. “But this year here I am, in a cabin with you, for Christmas.”

I stared at him he was fidgeting with the collar of his polo, he had something sad in his eyes almost remorse. Almost instinctively I went to grab his hand but I didn't. I just stared at him, he turned around and meant my eyes as a small grin began to form on his face.

“Why were you staring at me?” my face began to flush as I turned away from him staring at the wall. 

“Nothing.”

“Awwwww you have a crush on me,” I stared at him, he was grinning at me at this point.

“I'm you boyfriend dumbass” he just laughed before standing up, 

“Tree Time!” he reached his hand down to me, I grabbed and he pulled me to his feet. Reluctantly I let go of his hand, and he went over to some of the boxes and began to unpack some of them. We began to put the up the ornaments, different shapes and sizes. We talked about different things, we talked about school, we talked about home, we just talked about life. We talked about thing We already knew and We learned things that we hadn't known. We finally had put them all up, the only things left now was the star. Evan digged in one of the deep green boxes that were filled with old unused christmas decorations,

“EUREKA!” he shouted holding up a faded red box with a small silver star in it up above his head. “I found it” he turned gleaming brightly to me, he ran over to tree standing on his tippy toes trying to reach the top of the tree to put the star on but he was too short. I calmly walked over to Evan and wrapped my arms around his stomach and lifted him up, his eyes sparkled as he put the star on the top of the tree and clicked a button and the tree light up. We stood there just admiring the Christmas tree for a bit, I finally put Evan down and he turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck. In a quick movement he reached up standing on his tippy toes and left a gentle kiss on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and we sank to the ground and we just sat there embraced in each other's arms until who knows when. Just enjoying being with each, and enjoying the smaller and simpler moment in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *looks at the date* uhh it the 15th let's see where I am on my prompt challenge I think I need to make up like 3 *checks there is only 3 DONE.* Ohh  
> So I am going to make up the prompt I promise I have a family reunion tom. Witch means I can get several done then. It's exam and finals time at my school witch means I've been doing those I'm pretty much done though and next week is my last before break. I've been doing these writing things on my phone and tablet making it harder than it would be on a laptop but. . . but - but - but I'm getting a laptop for Christmas so my writing should get better and so should my schedule.


	4. Day 4 - Bro its cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but honestly the video its based off is like 19 seconds soooooo. (link in the ending notes)

Day 4 - ~~Baby~~ Bro its cold outside

The smell of cookies wafted through the air as we sat watching Christmas Vacation, the movie was just wrapping up as I got up and collected my items.  
“Connor I'm heading home” He stood up and walked over to where I was  
“Bro, No. It's cold outside.”  
“But I really can't stay” I fiddled with the edge of my sleeve and turned away from the door.  
“But Bro it's cold outside.” his voice was flat and monotone and his eyes were cold and insistent.  
“But I’ve got to away”  
“It's cold” Connor peered out the window his long dark curly brown hair falling just over his eyes and looked back at me with a mischievous glance.  
“This evening has been so very nice” I began to walk towards the door but found Connor standing there. He was standing in front of a now locked door along with several other objects and furniture pressed up against the wall.  
“Now you can't leave,” he said as his red lips pulled into a mischievous smirk. I sighed and laughed as he put his arms around me and his lips meant mine. I may have kissed him before but it always took away my breath away, the world was gone and it was just me and him; no cookies, no cold, no nothing just the two of us with each other. His warm lips pressed against mine, he pulled away and just rested his head against my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.  
“Please don't leave” his voice was soft and quiet now, almost inaudible. “I'm scared to be alone” his voice shivered with fear. I hugged him tighter and we fell to the floor, I pulled him away from my shoulder and held his face in my hands. I brushed his hair back away from his face as I pressed my nose against his, neither of us moved we just sat there for a moment nose to nose, his breath smelled of mint and his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and just held him there as he pushed his lips back up against mine he uttered a single soft phrase that had a thousand meaning and it meant the world to hear them, “Thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I actually used Mushie R's TreeBros|| baby its cold outside for inspiration so check it out here the link down below! I'm off now, so be you, be proud, and be safe.  
> https://youtu.be/pl3RF6W5YpQ

**Author's Note:**

> So Evan in this chapter did noy come our how I wanted him to but it whats we got. So we are going to go with it maybe he'll behave next time. Thanks for reading as always, hope you enjoyed, this will have daily updates for all of December and if I miss a day it will be made up the next day! On that note, have a great day, be you, be proud, and stay safe.


End file.
